


Harnessed

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Link, M/M, Never Met AU, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Top!Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link is at his vert first kink scene event, and can’t help but stare at a tall, beautiful blonde man.  Rhett watches the shy man avoid his eyes, until he finally brings them together.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Harnessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soho-x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soho-x).



> This is for my sweet friend SoHo-x who is ALWAYS there to appreciate some porn. This was inspired by an NSFW picture I found on Tumblr. I’ll leave a link to it at the end, if you’re interested.

Link had seen him pretty quickly when he first walked into the wide open space. He was a head taller than most everyone around him. The lighting made his dirty blond hair glow gold.

Link thought he looked like a God. His broad shoulders were framed in a leather harness. He carried himself with an air of confidence that absolutely intimidated Link. 

Link had never been to an event like this. He’d been interested in attending a scene gathering, but had let months go by, fearful and avoidant, until he had finally made it, tonight.

Link wandered through the rooms, past booths and people, shibari ropes and people practicing knots and harnesses and cuffs, tables laid with riding crops and whips and clamps. Link watched spanking demos and sex toy demos and low temp wax being poured on excited passers by.

As he walked Link felt his body going through waves of arousal, anxiety, and excitement. It was a lot and he hadn't been here that long.

  
  


Rhett had noticed the striking blue eyes pretty quickly. The feeling of being watched was not unfamiliar to him. It was not only to be expected in this situation, he welcomed it. He’d dressed to draw attention and was hoping to find a new partner or two tonight. 

Rhett caught the blue eyes once in a while, but every time Rhett tried to hold his gaze, get a read on the other man, the blue eyes were averted, Rhett thought he recognized the fear of a newbie.

Rhett had been in the scene for years. He had found himself in groups and gatherings like these; allowed to behave as he wanted, acting out wild fantasies, surrounded by like minded people who helped to bring him out of his shell, challenge himself and learn just how strong he was.

As the event went on, Rhett continued to observe the slender blue eyed man, watched as he hovered at the edges of demos and crowds. He had watched him avoid eye contact from several other interested parties as well as him, and then as the function moved from educational to more...hands on, Rhett watched him find a table and sit.

This was the kind of gathering where there had been nudity all day; from performers or demonstrators as well as some audience members, but now more people, voyeurs and exhibitionists were welcome to engage in all sorts of fun. As an unwritten rule, people did not have penetrative sex at these sorts of things, but almost anything else was fair game. 

Rhett took a place a couple tables away from the object of his interest, and decided he was going to talk to this man. If Rhett was lucky, and Blue Eyes was interested, Rhett was going to have some fun with him.

Rhett stood tall, long legs wide, arms crossed over his chest. He leveled his green eyes at the other man. 

Link felt the stare on him pretty quickly, he lifted his eyes and felt like the air was sucked out of the room. Link was stunned, at first. The tall man he’d been admiring was watching him,  _ focused _ on him. Link felt his cock twitch in his pants. The eye contact was intense and Link felt himself turn his head away again. He took a couple deep gulps of air and tried to steel his resolve. 

Link came here for something. He came here for a change, a chance to do new things, a chance to explore. He couldn’t turn away now, couldn’t run like a coward, from this very hot, very focused man he’d been fantasizing about for hours.

Link grit his teeth and raised his eyes again. The green eyes were still there. Link chewed on his cheek as the tall man raised one eyebrow, and cocked his head. Link knew he was asking a question. Did Link want more?

Link nodded his head gently, bit his lip and continued staring into the green eyes.

Link actually gasped as he watched the other man move suddenly. Their gaze remained locked as the taller man made his way around the tables between them. Link felt his heart pound as he leaned his head back to keep his eyes on the blonde.

  
  


Rhett soon stood a few inches from the other man’s bent knees. Rhett took in the man’s posture; his broad, relaxed shoulders, upturned eyebrows, relaxed, parted lips, all told Rhett he was receptive to his advances. 

“Hello”. Rhett’s voice was deep and musical, it was like velvet, and the seated man found himself leaning towards the man towering over him.

“Hi.” Link practically whispered, his fingers tingled with the desire to run his hands up the muscled legs before him.

Rhett slowly raised his hand, watching for discomfort or any movement to pull away, and eventually cradled the sharp jawline. He moved his fingers subtly into the short hair at the back of the man’s head, and watched as he leaned into Rhett’s touch.

“What are you here for?” Rhett asked. 

“Everything.”

Link was only mildly surprised by his bold answer. He felt that the whole universe was in this tall man’s eyes. The confidence, the intelligence, the kindness he found there, he was hooked already, thirsty and desperate for him. Link was no longer stuck in his head, analyzing every possibility before him. He felt firmly seated in his chest, he could feel the blood pumping at his groin, his heart pounding, toes gripping in his shoes.

“Can I kiss you?”

Link nodded his head, and watched as the face above him grew closer. When Rhett’s lips met the strangers’, they were soft, opened easily to him, but Rhett wasn’t rushed, and he was never greedy. Rhett enjoyed and explored the pink lips, then tentatively probed his tongue into the warmth of the other man’s mouth. Link was receptive and submissive; once Rhett was in his mouth, Link’s tongue licked and massaged, gratefully tasted and enjoyed what was offered to him. 

Rhett pulled back slightly. The electricity in his chest at the chemistry he’d found, the way this beautiful person was willing and enthusiastic, he wanted to enjoy this.

Rhett moved his mouth to the man’s ear.

“You’re beautiful.”

Link whimpered, in gratitude or assenting, Rhett wasn’t sure.

“You use colors?”

Red to stop, yellow to slow down, green to go ahead. Link nodded his head enthusiastically now. He had to press his hand into his erection, felt the wet spot forming there, felt his pulse of desire as he rocked forward and clenched his thighs.

Rhett took the man’s earlobe in his teeth, gently massaged the tender flesh there, then growled “you want to suck my cock in front of all these people here?”

Link gasped, managed to rally his vocal chords to say “yes.”

As the golden haired man straightened up, Link remembered they were in a crowded room. He swept his eyes around, most people were distracted, talking to each other, looking away from him, but a couple people were watching, intrigued by the interaction, the shirtless man gorgeous, the tension between the two men palpable.

Link’s mouth was dry, suddenly self conscious again, worried whether not he would do something stupid, if he would be judged or mocked here, worried this was wrong, a bad choice, his mind spun.

His mind relaxed again as the large hand returned to his jaw, the large thumb tracing a gentle line across his cheek and to his plump lips. Link looked up, met the deep green eyes and opened his mouth, sucked the thumb in, used his tongue to trace gently, preview the skills he was excited to use on the forthcoming cock.

Rhett looked down at the man lavishing attention on his thumb. His cock was twitching at the look on the other man’s face, at the skill of his tongue, and Rhett could hear murmuring around them, felt the focus around them shift as people noticed what was happening and began watching them.

“That’s a good boy.”

Link thought he could come just from those words. He reached up to rest his hands on Rhett’s long, muscled legs, the point of connection comforting and emboldening him. He could hear whispering and muttering, but for whatever reason now Link felt empowered, felt his shoulder square, his spine straighten as he watched the big hands move to the leather belt and the black jeans the other man was wearing.

When Rhett finally released his cock from the tight confines of his jeans he sighed with relief, it almost drowned out the groan Link let out. 

The cock hanging at eye level now was thick. It was pleasantly rosy at the head, with a beautiful vein running the length of it. The light colored hair at the base was short and curled, and his balls looked tight and pink. Link’s mouth watered as it bobbed and pulsed.

Link managed to pull his focus from one of the most beautiful phalluses he’d ever seen, to look up the length of the man’s gorgeous torso back to his face. Link’s eyes sought permission to put his mouth on him, and in response Rhett tapped Link’s chin with his cockhead.

Link opened his mouth and pulled it in, using his tongue at the tip, just as he had done with his thumb, tracing patterns that made muscles twitch in Rhett’s legs in response. Link noticed out of the corner of his eye, others touching themselves, touching neighbors, heard moans around him and it made his blood rush. The feelings that flooded him now were a thrill, didn’t make him shrink, they made him bold, he flagrantly arched his back, moaned out loud. He felt the part of his brain that was shocked or appalled and reacted against it. He was going to enjoy this experience. He couldn’t help it. 

The feelings that coursed through him were technicolor in his blood. Link savored the taste of the man in his mouth, salty, the smell of the musk as he worked his way to taking the whole shaft in his mouth. 

Rhett was in heaven. His fingers of one hand were threaded through the thick hair on the other man’s head, they gently moved and squeezed and scratched to encourage the mouth and tongue that were bringing him such pleasure. He was noticing and enjoying the audience they had attracted. 

“You’re good at this.”

“Take that cock, boy, that’s right.”

Rhett growled, ran his hands over his chest, hooked his hands into his harness and flexed his arms, stretched and twisted his torso for the enjoyment of himself and those around him.

Link felt his eyes rolling into his head, the slickness of the precum, his own saliva rolling down his throat, down his chin. He found he was whimpering, moving faster as he was desperate for the man looming over him to come. His knees hurt from kneeling on the floor and he could feel the stretch in his lips and the rawness of his throat as the head of the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat. Link felt like he was on fire, in the best way. 

He noticed all the sensations and tried to etch them into his memory, he had never been so turned on in his life.

Rhett tightened his grip in Link’s hair, making him shudder and whimper on his cock.

“You ready for me to come, baby?”

At those words, Link nodded his head vigorously, incorporating the movement into the bobbing of his head and then pushed himself to take the cock all the way into his throat. Link inhaled deeply of the musk found at the base of Rhett’s cock, swallowed purposefully around him, hoping to encourage his orgasm. Link was desperate to come himself, and the one hand that wasn’t wrapped around Rhett’s leg, was rubbing at his cock through his jeans, so close to coming in his pants.

Rhett held on to the brunette hair and pulled his cock out of the perfect mouth in front of him. As he grunted and gasped through his orgasm, ropes of pearly come decorated the beautiful face at his feet. The brunette did his best to catch and swallow some of the warm liquid, his reward, but it ended up on his glasses, on his long neck, in his hair.

Link twitched and clenched through his own pleasure, one hand still stroking himself through his pants. He could hear and see others coming around them, but Link kept his eyes locked on the green eyes over him, the face red, golden curls falling into his forehead showing how affected he was.

Once both men were finished coming, Rhett let his head fall back, relaxed his grip on Link. Link slumped forward, his hold on Rhett's leg the only thing keeping him off the floor. 

After a few minutes, the tall blonde tapped on the other man’s head.

“Hey, you feeling good?”

“Oh my gosh, yes. Sorry, my legs are a little wobbly. I’ll get up.”

The shirtless man bent to take the other’s hand, helped him up, held him close while the brunette got his feet under him.

“Hey, what’s your name, beautiful?”

“I-I’m Link.”

“Nice to meet you, Link. I’m Rhett.”

Link was sure the smile on his face was bright, and goofy. The name felt so good when it rolled off his tongue.

“Hello, Rhett.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is the image that inspired all of this.   
> Beware: NSFW
> 
> https://homomolecule.tumblr.com/post/626004675937927168


End file.
